The Galileo Seven (episode)
Spock faces difficult command decisions when his shuttle crashes on a world populated by barbarous giants. Summary Teaser :"Captain's Log, stardate 2821.5. En route to Makus III, with a cargo of medical supplies. Our course leads us past Murasaki 312, a quasar-like formation. Vague... undefined. A priceless opportunity for scientific investigation. Onboard is Galactic High Commissioner Ferris, overseeing the delivery of the medicines to Makus III." On the bridge of the Enterprise, Captain Kirk receives a signal from Spock that the shuttlecraft Galileo is ready for launch. A crew composed of Spock, Lieutenant Commander Scott, Dr. McCoy, Lieutenants Latimer, Gaetano, and Boma, and Yeoman Mears has been assembled aboard the shuttlecraft for this scientific mission. High Commissioner Ferris enters the bridge from the turbolift and reminds the Captain of his objection to this diversion from the greater priority of delivering medical supplies. The plague on the New Paris colonies is out of control, he contends, and the Enterprise must make the rendezvous on Makus in order for the supplies to be transferred from there to the colony. Kirk understands this, but he also states that he is under orders to investigate "all quasars and quasar-like phenomena" and observes that the rendesvous is in five days, while the trip there will only last three. Hence, he reasons, he has 48 hours with which to study the phenomenon. The Galileo proceeds to launch. While inside the phenomenon, the shuttlecraft encounters rough turbulence, blowing it off-course. The electrical interference generated by the phenomenon makes sensors unreliable and communication impossible for the shuttlecraft, as well as for the Enterprise. However, Uhura does manage to make out the words "blown off-course" in an extremely garbled transmission. Kirk must attempt a rescue without working sensors. Act One :"Captain's Log, stardate 2821.7. The electromagnetic phenomenon known as Murasaki 312 whirls like some angry blight in space. A depressive reminder that seven of our shipmates still have not been heard from. Equally bad, the effect has rendered our normal searching systems useless. Without them we are blind, and almost helpless." The Galileo is forced to make an emergency landing on Taurus II, a lone planet at the heart of Murasaki 312. While Mr. Scott attempts repairs on the damaged craft, crewmen Latimer and Gaetano are sent out to scout the area, told to keep in visual contact with the ship. Meanwhile on the Enterprise, the sensors remain inoperative and the transporters are not operating in a safe manner. Kirk orders that a second shuttlecraft, Columbus, prepare for launch in order to search the planet's surface for the other craft. Tensions mount between Kirk and Ferris as Kirk makes it clear that he plans to use every spare minute to search for his stranded shipmates. As Scotty assesses the damage, he finds that the Galileo has lost a great deal of fuel - so much that they would be unable to reach escape velocity, and to even reach orbit they would need to leave at least 500 pounds lighter than when they arrived. Noting that very little of the equipment onboard was dispensible, Spock prepares himself for the difficult decision of which three crewmen to leave behind in order that the rest may survive. It is at this point that Spock's cold logic begins to unnerve some of the crew, most noticably, Lt. Boma. Boma proposes that they draw lots to determine who stays behind, but Spock replies that he is better qualified to make the decision than would be a "random drawing of lots." While on their scouting expedition, Latimer and Gaetano hear strange grinding sounds, seemingly coming from all around them. Attempting to escape back to the ship, they encounter a giant, spear-wielding, "cave man"-like humanoid. The Taurus II creature is hostile, and attacks the two crewmen. Taken by surprise, Latimer is hit by a spear in the back, mortally wounding him. Gaetano then attempts to fend off the Taurean with his phaser. Act Two Gaetano, successful in driving the Taurean away, is found by Spock and Boma, slumped over, staring dumbfounded at the body of his fallen crewmate. After running a bit ahead to make sure that the giant is gone, Spock returns and examines the spear. He observes a similarity to the Folsom point, commenting that it is "crude" and "not very efficient." Again, Spock's words unnerve his crewmates, who find it highly inappropriate for him to be musing about archaeology when one of their comrades has just been slain. Spock, logical as ever, responds, "My concern for the dead will not bring him back to life, Mr. Boma." Boma and Gaetano decide to carry the body back to the ship. Spock has no objection, since doing so will not interfere with the repair efforts. When he offers to help them, they refuse. :"Captain's Log, stardate 2822.3. We continue to search. But I find it more difficult each moment to ward off a sense of utter futility, and... great loss." There is no change in the status of sensors, transporters, and communications. The search party has found no sign of the Galileo or its passengers. Kirk orders the Columbus to "widen its course two degrees on every lap from now on." Sulu objects that this leaves significant gaps in the search area, but Kirk notes that they simply do not have enough time to cover the entire planet, and this way they cover the most area, even if they leave gaps in doing so. Back inside the shuttlecraft, McCoy and Yeoman Mears report to Spock that they were able to gather about one hundred and fifty pounds of non-essential machinery. Spock commends them, but observes that even after dumping that weight, they are 150 pounds too heavy. McCoy and Spock argue a bit about the ethics of leaving behind one man to save six, but they are interrupted by Boma, who upon entering the craft announces that they are ready for the funeral ceremony. Spock has no interest in performing such a ceremony as his expertise is needed in assisting Mr. Scott with the repairs. He attempts to push off the funerary duties to Dr. McCoy, but Bones insists that it is Spock's responsibility as commanding officer. Spock accepts this duty, but insists that the repairs take priority. He argues that by taking care of "first things first" he intends to maximize the chances of survival for the remaining crew. Later, while Scott and Spock continue to attempt repairs, a ruptured tube leaks all the remaining fuel. The shuttlecraft is without any means of propulsion. Spock advises Scotty to "consider the alternatives," stating, "there are always alternatives." Outside, loud grinding noises are heard again. Spock identifies the sounds as wood, rubbing on leather. Boma suggests that if the Taureans are a tribal culture, and thereby have a sense of unity, the crew can use that to their advantage. By hurting them, they can be dissuaded from bothering the crew again. McCoy and Gaetano agree that this is a "logical" course of action. Spock is hesitant, but concedes that there is logic to the plan, though he abhors unnecessary violence toward other forms of life. He proposes a third plan - to scare them by blasting phasers near the giants - firing not to injure or kill, but to frighten. He sends McCoy and Mears back to the shuttlecraft to assist Mr. Scott, while he leads Boma and Gaetano towards the Taureans. The plan appears to be executed successfully, and Spock returns with Boma to the shuttlecraft, leaving Gaetano to stand guard and stay in communication with the ship. When he returns, Scotty tells Spock of an idea he has to reconfigure the main reactor to function on the energy from the hand-held phasers. Unfortunately, their only means of escape happens to be their only means of defense. Using the phasers for fuel disallows their use for defensive measures against the giants. Spock and the others conclude that it is their only option. The Enterprise transporters are now operational, and Kirk decides to beam three landing parties down directly to the planet in hopes of increasing the chances of finding the lost crew. Crewman Gaetano is attacked and loses his phaser. He tries to scramble up a cliff, but cannot, and is ultimately killed by a Taurean. Act Three Spock, McCoy, and Boma arrive at Gaetano's last known position. He is nowhere to be found. Spock orders the other two to return to the craft and hand over Gaetano's phaser to Mr. Scott for conversion. Boma objects, but Spock's response is to hand them his phaser as well. Spock then pursues a "scientific curiousity" regarding what happened to Mr. Gaetano. Sneaking up to the Taureans, Spock finds Gaetano's lifeless body and carries it off towards the shuttlecraft. The Taureans soon notice him and begin throwing spears, one of which just narrowly misses. Soon after Spock makes it back, they begin assaulting the craft itself, by slamming large rocks against it. :"Captain's Log, 2823.1. Our landing parties are on the surface of Taurus II, and we continue to hope. Instruments are only slowly returning to an operable condition as the ion storm slowly disperses. On the ship, we can only wait helplessly." Spock comes up with an idea to use the ship's batteries to electrify the outer hull. Apparently the Taureans were actually touching the ship at the time it was electrified, because they left shortly after it was done. Boma then argues that it is time to perform the funeral rites for their two fallen crewmates. Eventually, Spock relents and allows the burial, "provided the creatures will permit it." On the Enterprise, landing party two has just beamed back with a few casualties. Lt. Kelowitz, who led the party, reports back to the Captain, describing the same giant creatures encountered by the Galileo crew. By his account, Ensign O'Neill "got a spear through the body before we even knew they were around." Lt. Immamura survived with severe lacerations and a dislocated shoulder. Commissioner Ferris arrives on the bridge and informs the Captain that his time has run out. Ferris now assumes command of the ship under the powers granted him by Title 15, Galactic Emergency Procedures. Kirk orders the remaining landing parties to return and calls the Columbus back in, holding out hope that the Galileo might still report in the time it takes for the others to return. With great reluctance, Kirk commands Sulu to set course for Makus III. Act Four :"Captain's Log, supplemental. The search parties have returned to the ship. The ''Columbus is on its way back. I have been compelled to abandon the search."'' According to Uhura, the Columbus will be back and docked within 23 minutes. Thus, only 23 minutes remain for the search. On the surface, Mr. Scott has just finished draining the last phaser into the ship's power supply and estimates that they have enough power to maintain orbit for a few hours, and even enough to perform a controlled-burn re-entry. Scotty says that the ship will be ready to take off in eight minutes. Spock then tells McCoy and Boma that they have 10 minutes to bury Gaetano, and that he will assist them. The Columbus returns to the Enterprise and docks. The landing parties have all beamed aboard. Kirk is left without any further excuses for delay. Therefore, the Enterprise begins the trip to Makus III at "space-normal speed." On Taurus II, the funeral ceremony is interrupted by flying spears. McCoy, Boma, and Spock are attacked by the Taureans again, and race back to the ship. After throwing one of the spears back at the assailants in order to buy more time for the others, Spock turns and makes for the ship as well. But after just a few steps, a large rock is hurled at him and traps him against a rock face. He tells the others to take off without him, but they disregard the command and roll the boulder off of him so that he can return. The three make it back to the shuttlecraft, but the extra time taken to free Spock allowed the Taureans to gather around the ship and physically hold it down to prevent it from taking off. After firing the boosters they are able to break free and take off. Unfortunately, once they attain orbit, they come to the realization that without the boosters, they will not be able to make a soft landing, and if they are not rescued, will face a burn-up in the atmosphere upon re-entry. At this point, Scott reminds Spock of his earlier comment that "there are always alternatives." Spock, in an act that surprises the others acknowledges that he "may have been mistaken." When they achieve orbit attitude, Scott estimates they have enough fuel to maintain it for 45 minutes. At this point, Spock commits an act of desperation. He jettisons the fuel and ignites it, in the hope that the Enterprise might see the flare and come to their rescue. Fortunately, the gamble pays off. The flare catches Sulu's watchful eye, whereupon he informs the Captain, and they change course to once again attempt a rescue. As the Galileo's orbit begins to decay, the five passengers prepare for the inevitable burn-up. Just as the ship is about to incinerate, the Enterprise beams the crew out, alive and well. Upon hearing the good news, Kirk orders Sulu to resume the course to Makus III at Warp Factor 1. With Spock and Bones safe and sound on the bridge, Kirk confronts Spock about his actions, trying to get Spock to admit that the flare was a purely emotional act. Spock tries to evade the question by framing the action as a logical decision to act in desperation. Kirk puts it to him directly, asking if he is going to admit that it was a purely human emotional act. "No, sir." Kirk then comments that Spock is a very stubborn man. "Yes, sir." With the exception of Spock, the bridge crew all have a good long laugh. Memorable Quotes "That thing out there has ionized this complete sector. None of our instruments work. At least four complete solar systems in the immediate vicinity. And out there... somewhere... a 24-foot shuttlecraft... off course... out of control. Finding a needle in a haystack would be child's play!" : - Kirk "What a mess!" "Picturesque descriptions will not mend broken circuits, Mr. Scott. I think you'll find your work is cut out for you." "Aye." : - Scotty and Spock "My choice will be a logical one, arrived at through logical means." "Mr. Spock, life and death are seldom logical." "But attaining a desired goal always is, Doctor." : - Spock, Dr. McCoy "I can't believe you're serious about leaving someone behind. Now whatever it is out there that we..." "It is more rational to sacrifice one life than six, Doctor." "I'm not '''talking' about rationality!" "''You might be wise to start." : - Dr. McCoy, Spock "What do you intend to do?" "Do? I intend to continue the search. Foot by foot, inch by inch, by candlelight if necessary, until the last possible moment! If you'd keep your nose off my bridge, I'd be thankful." : - Ferris and Kirk "You see, Mr. Spock, I'd insist on a burial, even if it were ''your body out there." : - 'Boma' "''Very well, Mr. Boma, you shall have your burial... provided the creatures will permit it." : - Spock "Mr. Spock, you said a while ago that there were always alternatives." "Did I? I may have been mistaken." "Well at least I lived long enough to hear that." : - Scotty, Spock, and McCoy "The ''Enterprise is surely on course for Makus III by now. I, for one, do not believe in angels." : - 'Spock' "''A distress signal? It's like sending up a flare. Mr. Spock, that was a good gamble -- perhaps it was worth it." : - Scott "It may be the last action you ever take, but it was all human." "Totally illogical– there was no chance." "That's exactly what I mean." : - McCoy and Spock "You're not going to admit that for the first time in your life, you committed a purely emotional, irrational act?" "No, sir." "Mr. Spock– you're a stubborn man." "Yes, sir." : - Kirk and Spock Background Information * The first draft of this episode's script was completed on . The final draft was dated 15 September for filming in late September and early October. *Bantam Books published a series of novelizations called "foto-novels," which took photographic stills from actual episodes and arranged word balloons and text over them, to create a comic book formatted story. The seventh installment was an adaptation of this episode. * According to an Oliver Crawford interview, this was a science-fiction version of a film called "Five Came Back." * The preview for this episode shows flames outside the Galileo's front windows - perhaps an originally planned shot for the incineration of the shuttlecraft. * The miniature models of the shuttlecraft and the Flight Deck, created for the Galileo take-off, are extremely realistic, even by today's visual effects standards. The Observation Decks are designed to match up with the set seen in "The Conscience of the King". All shuttlecraft model shots used in the series are stock footage from this episode, sometimes matted into different backgrounds. * A still of the shuttlecraft model, facing forward inside the miniature Hangar Deck, appears in the end credits of this episode. In the still, the center window of the shuttecraft is open. * Wah Chang created the ape-creature makeup. It was considered too grotesque to show in close-ups, but the faces of the creatures can still be seen in a few scenes. Also, apparently edited in the interest of taste, is a view of Latimer with the large spear in his back. When Gaetano fires his phaser into the mist, there is an additional mist optical effect that blocks a view of the impaled officer. * To make the creatures look larger than they really were, small spear and shield props were made for Buck Maffei to fling at the crew. The one that is dropped near the three men is fairly small in size, but in the next shot, it is much larger. * The tool that will later be the laser beacon in "The Squire of Gothos" is sitting above the nacelle of the shuttlecraft in an early scene. * Phyllis Douglas would return as one of the 'space hippies' in "The Way to Eden". The part of Yeoman Mears was originally written for Yeoman Rand, but Grace Lee Whitney had just been written out of the series. :One can only hope that some of Mears' dialogue and actions were ''not among the things written for Whitney, who had proved herself a fine actress and her character a capable crew member to be taken seriously. Mears, however, whines, "But what if the creatures attack again?" when Spock asks for her phaser. Later, she propels herself out of her chair, squats on the floor and shouts "We're moving!" when the Galileo takes off. Finally, in the understatement of the entire series, she declares "It's getting hot!" when the Galileo starts to burn up.'' * One factor that has dated this episode is the use of dials with needles to indicate pressure levels. The tool used is similar to the gauges that a mechanic uses to work on a car's air-conditioning system. * Another very 20th-century automotive tool appears here. Spock and Scotty work on the Galileo using a nut-driver, which is seen on the shuttlecraft's floor. * This episode establishes that there is more than one transporter room on the Enterprise. Kirk clearly uses the plural, "transporters". In all other episodes, only the singular is used. * When Gaetano tries to scramble up the cliff to escape the approaching creature, chips of the artificial surface flake off. * In one early scene on Taurus II, when Spock is leaving the shuttlecraft, a hand can be seen on the lower part of its door. * Although the Galileo was destroyed in this episode, it appeared again in four later episodes, "Journey to Babel", "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield", "Metamorphosis", and "The Way to Eden". However, it wasn't until its final appearance in "The Way to Eden" that the full-scale ship was repainted to read Galileo II. * After this episode was filmed, no new shots of the shuttlecraft miniature were taken. All scenes of the shuttlecraft in flight in subsequent episodes were stock footage taken from this episode. * The shuttlecraft mock-up itself was eventually acquired by Roger Heisman of Palos Verdes, Calif. He relegated it to his front lawn where it sat for years, gradually decaying from the effects of the weather. * James Doohan was very vocal over the years in his complaints that William Shatner was bent on taking screen time away from other actors. John Crawford voiced similar complaints in an interview, stating that he had a very unpleasant time in his scenes with Shatner on the bridge. * In the scene after Latimer is killed, the shuttle crew is crouched near a rock and tries to convince Spock to attack the creatures. Spock finally capitulates, but is so upset by being pressured that he momentarily forgets Mr. Scott's name, telling McCoy and Mears to assist "Mr. (pause) Err.. Scott". * Gaetano's sideburns vary from pointed to straight. * In part of Act One, the railing around the edge of the bridge, near the Comunications and Science stations, is missing. * Ferris is called "Galactic High Commissioner" because the name United Federation of Planets had not yet been created. Two years later, in "Elaan of Troyius," the title was renamed "Federation High Commissioner," although it is unknown whether Ferris still held the position. * Although the title is obviously from another famous Star Trek episode, the second season South Park episode 'City on the Edge of Forever' (a.k.a. 'Flashbacks') (1998) is very much based upon this episode, with the school children stranded in the school bus, and afraid to go outside in fear of being attacked by a creature that is stalking them. Links and References VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300213188. Starring * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock Co-Starring * Don Marshall as Boma * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy * James Doohan as Scott Featuring * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * John Crawford as Commissioner Ferris * Peter Marko as Gaetano And * Phyllis Douglas as Yeoman Mears With * Rees Vaughn as Latimer * Grant Woods as Kelowitz * Buck Maffei as Creature * David Ross as Galloway (credited as "Transporter Chief") Uncredited Cast * Majel Barrett as the computer voice * William Blackburn as Hadley * Frank da Vinci as Brent/stunt double * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * Ron Veto as Harrison * Gary Coombs as stunt double References argon; Astral Anthropology; ''Columbus''; Folsom point; Galactic Emergency Procedures; Galileo; Hansen's Planet; High Commissioner; Immamura; ion storm; krypton; Makus III; Murasaki 312; neon; New Paris colonies; nitrogen; O'Neill; Ordnance condition 1-A; oxygen; Taurus II External Links * |next= |lastair= |nextair= }} Galileo Seven, The de:Notlandung auf Galileo 7 es:The Galileo Seven fr:The Galileo Seven nl:The Galileo Seven sv:The Galileo Seven